


I Want You To Screw Me (Over)

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dildos, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, POV Castiel (Supernatural), destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: The one where Balthazar puts a dildo in Castiel’s glove box and Mechanic Dean finds it.*Based on a meet cute prompt in Destiel Port on Facebook, I just can’t help myself*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 286





	I Want You To Screw Me (Over)

“Dammit!” Castiel slams his car door for what feels like the millionth time this year. With an aggravated sigh, he calls for a tow truck.

Sitting on the side of the road is boring, so Cas calls his brother. “Yes, Gabriel. Again.”

“You really need to upgrade that piece of junk. It isn’t like you can’t afford better.” Gabe teases.

“It isn’t about that, I’ve had this car since I learned how to drive, it has a lot of memories.” It’s true, Cas had a lot of great memories in this car but it’s not enough memories to suffer every other month. It really is time to move on.

“Let it go, let it go, it doesn’t even drive anymooore.” Gabe sings in a high pitch tone.

“Really, Gabriel, Frozen?” Castiel rolls his eyes. “You don’t even have _children_.”

“Doesn’t matter, Frozen was an instant classic, you uncultured swine.” Why did he call Gabriel again? Oh right, he has no one else.

Cas has been single for _too_ long and his only friend is Balt who is constantly putting dildos in random hiding places for Cas to find and says “You need some dick” every time Cas yells at him for it. The last one was in his briefcase when he got to the office for a meeting and he had to do some _awkward_ explaining to the two people sitting next to him.

It isn’t long before the tow truck arrives and drives him to the nearest shop. Cas glances at the name, _Winchester Bro’s Auto shop_. Hopefully they don’t screw him on prices but at least he’d be getting screwed someway right? Cas decides that’s _less_ funny when you’re teasing your own lack of intimacy.

With a sigh, he walks inside.

“You driving the pimpmobile?” An incredibly handsome man asks.

“I might be.” Cas tilts his head and approaches the counter. _I wouldn’t mind this one screwing me around_. He thinks to himself and bites back a laugh. “Are you a Winchester Bro?”

“The one and only. Well, I guess that isn’t right seeing as I do have a _bro_. But he’s boring and handles the boring stuff.” The man beams like he said some inside joke Castiel was supposed to understand.

“And you’re the fun one?” Cas reaches the counter then and stares into the most beautiful green eyes he’s ever seen.

The man seems to falter for a moment when their eyes lock but he catches his bearings quickly. “Got that right. Name’s Dean.” He reaches out a hand and Cas clasps it. He hangs on a little too long, just to feel the strong, calloused grip a little longer.

Finally releasing Dean’s hand, he responds. “Castiel.”

“Casti… can I call you Cas? That’s a mouthful.”

“I’ve heard that more than a few times.” Cas jokes, before realizing just how inappropriate that joke is but to his surprise, the man laughs.

“I bet you have.” They stare a moment, it should probably be awkward, but for some reason it isn’t. Dean clears his throat, “Uh so, I’ll take a look and give you a call, can you fill this out.”

Cas takes the form and fills it out quickly, aware those green eyes are still on him. He hands it back and takes the opportunity to touch Dean’s hands again.

“I’m normally _under_ the hood.” Dean hands Cas his card. “But you can just text me if you have any questions.”

Cas looks down at the card and smiles, “Will do.”

**********

Castiel’s Uber arrives shortly and he makes his way to the office, late of course. But he’s the opposite of flustered today. He can’t stop picturing those eyes and that smile, how was someone _so_ gorgeous? It should be illegal to look that damn good but at least Cas’ spank bank has a new addition.

While on lunch, Castiel gets a text from an unknown number.

_**D- Hey there Cas, it’s Dean. Good news and bad news. I don’t know if you’re like me, but I prefer bad before good so here goes, the bad news is, you’re pimpmobile is shot. I mean, you’re basically driving a corpse around, I think it’s time for the funeral, or better a cremation. The parts alone are going to cost more than an entire replacement car. I can even suggest a few low maintenance cars for ya.** _

_**C- Hello Dean. That is definitely bad news, I struggle to see what the good news could possibly be.** _

_**D- Well, I found your Not So Little Friend in the glovebox. He’s doing okay, no one else saw. But you should come and pick him up soon, I don’t know where to hide him.** _

_**C- I don’t understand what friend?** _

And then the photo comes in. “Fucking Balt!!” The photo is of Cas’ glove box where you can see his registration paperwork, Gabriel’s candy, some pens and a _huge_ flesh colored dildo. It’s at _least_ a nine incher, making Cas look like the sluttiest fucking bottom in all of Lawrence.

He sets his phone down to breathe, cursing himself for not checking the damn car before leaving it with the most beautiful man on earth.

He suddenly tries to think of what living in Canada would be like.

_**C- I’m seriously moving countries** _

Dean doesn’t respond right away so Cas takes the opportunity to text Balt.

_**C- You’re dead to me and i’m moving to Canada** _

_**B- Always so dramatic, what did I do this time?** _

_**C- Oh I don’t know, just left a dildo in my glovebox for my new mechanic to find.** _

_**B- Maybe he’ll give you what you really need** _

_**C- What I need is a new best friend!** _

Balt doesn’t respond, probably because he knows Cas will be over it soon anyway, but Dean finally responds. It takes Cas a moment to work up the nerve to look at the text.

_**D- Let’s not be rash now, I don’t judge** _

_**C- Would you believe me if I said that wasn’t mine?** _

_**D- Probably not** _

_**C- Is Canada cold all year or just winter?** _

_**D- Dunno, probably all year. You should just stay here and come pick up your friend** _

_**C- I’m never stepping foot on that side of town again, keep the car.** _

_**D- Don’t go breaking my heart now** _

Castiel isn’t sure what to say for a moment but he’s grinning harder than a middle school girl after her crush asks what the date is.

_**C- Wouldn’t want to do that** _

_**D- Good. I’m off at 6** _

_**C- I’m off at 5.** _

_**D- Going to be starving, we should probably just grab dinner** _

_**C- How about I cook dinner and you can just toss that friend in the dumpster?** _

_**D- I like that plan** _

_**C- Me too.** _

Cas sends his address and wonders if he should thank Balt for this... No, not yet. Let’s just see how this mechanic measures up to Cas’ glovebox friend first.


End file.
